Crónica de un claroscuro
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Dos seres humanos con sólo tres cosas en común: la edad, la escuela y el haber terminado en la sala de castigos, un día cualquiera. Es triste cómo la luz puede parecerse a la sombra; y que sin embargo, nunca terminen juntas. RenAnna. AU. Oneshot.


ANTES._ ¡Tanto tiempo! TOT Sí, sé lo que estarán pensando: tengo una decena de fics sin actualizar y en vez de ocuparme de ellos, aquí estoy otra vez, publicando uno nuevo… Y entonces, yo respondo: ¿No es la Internet un país libre? xD! Además, es un one-shot, así que después de ésta, las demás publicaciones serán de nuevos capítulos de mis fics a seguir…_

AHORA. _He aquí mi respuesta al desafío de Kasiel 16 y Megumi Asakura, anteriormente publicado en su foro. Es un RenxAnna y un one-shot y pues… ¡espero que les guste!_

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†

**Crónica de un claroscuro. **

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†

I see you walking hand in hand with long-haired drummer of the band  
In love with her or so it seems, he's dancing with my beauty queen.

_(Sonata Artica)_

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†

**No soy de piedra, Anna. Y tú tampoco, acéptalo.** _Las piedras son difíciles de penetrar; nunca he dicho que no les duela nada. De todos modos, nunca escuchas._

Ren.

Un pseudo-punk y una chica tan común que daban náuseas. ¿Qué probabilidades había? Y de todos modos, allí estábamos: los dos únicos individuos que respirábamos dentro del aula anteriormente vacía, viéndonos, pero tratando de no mirarnos y por sobre todo, sin que ninguno mereciera estar allí.

- …

- …

Mientras yo me sentaba en el último puesto, a la esquina y apoyaba los pies en el pupitre de adelante, observé cómo ella miraba el reloj con su rostro convertido en el exacto retrato de lo opuesto al entusiasmo. Y me divirtió constatar, en cierto modo, que le fastidiara estar allí tanto como a mí.

- Veo que ya están aquí. Si tienen deberes, aprovechen de hacerlos ahora, porque les espera un largo rato aquí dentro.

_El viejo se cree muy gracioso_, pensé, preguntándome cuál sería su automóvil, para lanzarle huevos a la salida. No solía ser problemático, mas aparentemente, a él le agradaba tener motivos para castigarme. Pues bien, yo se los daría.

- No me dejaron traer mi bolso.- por primera vez, pude escuchar la voz de la chica y al identificar en ella una cuota de hastío, me sorprendí ligeramente. No era lo que parecía, aparentemente.

- Entonces, recite una poesía o algo.

- …

_- Tarado._

Él no me escuchó y volvió a concentrarse en su estúpido periódico, pero ella, con los ojos bien abiertos, se volteó como mecánicamente, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Por primera vez, nuestras miradas se cruzaron directamente. Sus ojos eran negros, mi color preferido.

Anna:

A penas llegué a la escuela, Hao se me acercó para pedirme que estudiáramos el fin de semana. Era una idiotez, porque de todos modos, iban a dejarlo pasar de curso, a pesar de que tenía tantas inasistencias que fácilmente se podía creer que había muerto o algo por el estilo.

- Después te respondo.

- ¡Anda, Anna…! ¿Qué puede ser más divertido para un sábado que estar conmigo? – a mí se me ocurrieron muchas cosas para replicar, sin embargo, fue en ese momento en que un tipo al que yo conocía como Nichrome chocó con Horokeu, amigo de Hao.

- Disculpa, hermano.

-Fíjate.

- ¿Perdón?

Tanto Hao como yo nos detuvimos, viendo que los dos otros lo habían hecho, procediendo a mirarse desafiantemente el uno al otro. Los demás integrantes del grupo de quien me acompañaba ya se habían ido a alistar para el entrenamiento de rugby – les tocaba partido-, pero Nichrome iba con todos sus amigos, un montón de chicos con peinados puntudos y muñequeras que representaban una verdadera amenaza para la sociedad.

- Que te fijes, _rugbysta_.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con los que jugamos rugby? – Horo-horo, como lo llamaban, se aproximó al otro chico.

- Tengo problemas con todos los que a falta de cerebro usan los músculos.

- ¡Hijo de…! - una sola burla por respuesta bastó para que tanto Hao como su amigo se lanzaran contra esos desadaptados.

Y como se trataba de mí, de alguna u otra forma terminé en medio de la matanza.

- ¡OIGAN, USTEDES! ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!?

Y lo que nunca comprendí fue cómo, de entre todos nosotros, sólo yo, estudiante promedio que prácticamente pasaba por allí y un esquelético chico cuya nariz sangraba a chorros fuimos los únicos a los que encontró el inspector que había escuchado los gritos de la pelea.

- Levántese joven. Señorita, ¿a dónde cree que va?

-o-

"_Kisuoki."_

"_¡Presente!"_

"_Kyouyama. (…) ¿No vino la señorita Kyouyama el día de hoy?"_

"_Maestra, yo la vi en la mañana."_

"_Fue a la sala de castigo, se la llevaron con Ren Tao."_

"_¿Qué? Eso no es posible (…)"_

-o-

Ren.

- Enseguida vuelvo. No se muevan.

Abrí los ojos justo para verlo salir. Habían pasado, a penas, cuarenta míseros minutos.

Me puse de pie y cuando miré bien, vi a la chica y recordé que no me encontraba solo. Por algún motivo, me resultó extraño haberme olvidado de su presencia. Pero no le di demasiada importancia y habiéndome puesto de pie, me dirigí campantemente hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – la había visto contemplarme con curiosidad por el rabillo del ojo, desde el momento en que me había parado. Pero nuevamente, me había pillado de improviso: no me había imaginado que sería capaz de hablarme.

- ¿Te importa?

- Dijo que nos quedáramos.- me recordó, al tiempo que mi mano se posaba en el picaporte. La miré fijamente, entre intrigado y molesto por su tono autoritario.

- Dijo que no nos moviéramos.- la corregí y me percaté de que sus brazos estaban impecablemente cruzados sobre su mesa, absolutamente inmóviles. Alcé una ceja.- Veo que para ti eso no es problema.

- ¿Te importa? – me imitó y aunque ni siquiera lo noté, mi mano había abandonado la manilla de la puerta.

Anna:

- Acaso, ¿Te da miedo desobedecer a tu querido maestro?

- Ni siquiera tengo clases con él. Pero supongo que ya te diste cuenta de que no es la persona más madura del planeta; seguramente, si alguno de nosotros se va, los dos o bien, el que se quede va a tener más problemas de los que actualmente tiene.- respiré, luego de mi explicación y me pregunté dónde habría dejado mis cosas el inspector que nos había arrastrado hasta allí.

- … - él soltó un par de maldiciones, se giró hacia la puerta, luego, hacia mí, luego, hacia la puerta, soltó otra maldición y finalmente, se volvió definitivamente hacia mí. Sin querer, sonreí, cosa que no me esperaba que ocurriera durante mi primer castigo. Pero me esperaba aún menos que él también lo hiciera.- Ren.

Luego de su curiosa presentación, se echó sobre el pupitre de al lado, dejando que los agujeros de sus jeans negros lucieran en todo su esplendor. Me percaté de que llevaba las uñas negras y fue la primera persona a las que me pareció que no le quedaban tan espantosamente mal.

- Anna Kyouyama…

- Así que… ¿conseguiste golpear a alguno de mis amigos, hace un rato?

-o-

"_Listo. Quedan libres."_

"_Al fin…"_

"_¿Dijo algo, joven Tao?"_

"_Dije q…"_

"_Gracias. Ya nos vamos"_

-o-

**Por alguna razón, no esperaba volver a verte. Tal vez por eso, luego de que camináramos juntos hacia nuestras respectivas aulas, cuando nos separamos, no pude evitar esperar hasta perderte de vista, antes de entrar en mi salón. **_ Cada paso me hacía sentir vacía, pero no era algo razonable. Hasta creo que olvidé ir por mi bolso a propósito._

Ren.

La campana final sonó en el instante mismo en que la llama se encaramó en la punta del cigarrillo.

- ¿Te entretuviste mucho, Ren? – golpeando a Nichrome en el estómago, me encaminé hacia la puerta, listo para hacer algo no relacionado con aquella cárcel a la que llamaban secundaria.

- Oye, Tao.- a penas hube salido, la hermana menor de Usui se me acercó, casi apegándoseme, con sus infaltables ojeras debajo de esos ojos enormes que daban lástima. Su mano helada colocó discretamente, en la mía, una pequeña bolsa de papel.- Es la mitad de lo acostumbrado.

- … - habiendo echado un vistazo a ambos lados del corredor, me las arreglé para entregarle el billete sin que se notara, evitando mirarla a los ojos y sentirme culpable por estar ayudando a hundir un poco más profundo la vida de esa enana. Si su hermano hubiese sabido…

- Un placer hacer negocios contigo.- se alejó y cuando quise guardar mi adquisición, caí en la cuenta de que me faltaba algo.

Anna:

- Que me dejes en paz.- repetí, caminando hacia la Inspectoría y sin intención alguna de posar la vista en el semblante atónito de Hao.

- ¡Pero te estoy diciendo que no quise que…!

- No me interesa lo que tú tengas que decir; pudiste haber recordado que ibas conmigo, antes de salir corriendo como un cobarde.- aceleré el paso, enfurruñada. En todo el día, había tenido que escribir en hojas sueltas y con lápices ajenos.

- Anna, de veras lo siento.- cambió de estrategia en el instante en que doblábamos la esquina y sentí rabia conmigo misma, por estar considerando la opción de ceder. Detestaba que él fuese tan convincente.

_- ¡Dije que era negro, NEGRO, no verde oscuro, maldición!_

_- Cálmese, por favor…_

_- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir?! ¡Estoy tranquilo!_

Me detuve instantáneamente, provocando que Hao chocara contra mi espalda. Era el punk de la mañana, Ren.

- … mejor vuelves después… - escuché que Hao murmuraba detrás de mí y sentí su mano apoyarse en mi brazo. Sin prestar atención a sus palabras, avancé.

- Disculpe, yo también quisiera retirar mi bolso.

-o-

"_¿Que Ren se fue con quién?"_

"_Debería haber llegado hace media hora…"_

"_¿Supiste que a Hao lo rechazaron?"_

"_Por favor, eso es imposible…"_

"_¡Ese rebelde sin causa se la pasa metido en peleas!"_

"_Me pregunto qué querría de esa pobre niña…"_

"_Hao, ¿Es cierto que Tao secuestró a Kyouyama?"_

"_No seas imbécil; salieron de la escuela juntos, eso es todo. No pasa nada"_

-o-

**El camino siempre me resulta tediosamente largo; pero hoy, hoy, no. ¿Por qué sucede esto? **_Tengo la impresión de que eres distinto; mas, al mismo tiempo, eres todo lo que siempre he evitado en las personas…_

Ren.

- Así que… Tú y Asakura, ¿son muy amigos?

- ¿Te dice algo el hecho de que me lo hayas tenido que sacar de encima? – solté una risita ante su tono sarcástico, al mismo tiempo que ella suspiraba.

- ¿Y eso? – encendí un tercer cigarrillo, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Rió entre dientes.

- En casa, un castigo no es algo de todos los días.

- ¿Van a darte correazos? – inquirí lo primero que me vino a la mente, recordando el tono de la secretaria al desearle las buenas tardes y la manía por obedecer las reglas que esa chica había demostrado poseer aquella mañana, en detención. Si era tan buena alumna, sus padres habrían de comprender que no había sido culpa suya…

- Hm. Peor. Mi familia es empleadora de la ley del hielo.

Seguimos caminando y recordé la expresión consternada del tal Hao, en cuanto Anna le había gritado que dejara de joderla – con otras palabras, claro- y yo, siempre dispuesto a ayudar (a dejarlo mal), me había encargado de alejarla velozmente de ese bobo, hablándole como si no nos hubiésemos visto por primera vez aquel mismo día. Y lo raro fue que no me extrañó su consternación: era inusualmente agradable, compartir el oxígeno con ella. Y eso me confundía.

- Es raro que vayamos en el mismo nivel. Nunca te había visto.

- Suele suceder.- me alentó inexpresiva y me percaté de que en verdad lo creía. Pero no le pregunté por qué.- Ésta es mi esquina.

- … - la observé unos instantes y luego recordé la hierba que le había comprado a Usui y el conveniente hecho de que mi casa estaba tan vacía como la cabeza de la mayor parte de mis compañeros.- Ahí te ves.

Anna:

Me hizo un gesto con la mano, que respondí con una leve inclinación y entonces, se alejó. Por algún motivo, me provocó fijarme en cómo caminaba y descubrí que solía patear cosas invisibles, como si siempre estuviera a la defensiva. Mas antes de indagar en ello, recordé que Hanna iba a llegar temprano esa tarde y me encaminé hacia mi casa.

Sin embargo, desde aquel día, fue como si el destino se las hubiera arreglado para que nuestros caminos se cruzaran; tanto así, que casi todas las tardes comenzamos a irnos juntos, más que nada, por tener un trayecto en común.

- Es extraño que nunca antes hayamos coincidido al volver de clases.

- No tanto. Llegué este año.

Él venía de China, aunque su estilo sugería más bien un anti-cadenas estadounidense. Tenía mucho dinero – más bien, su familia-, pero él no usaba nada de marca, ni siquiera los calcetines, como una tarde me demostró.

- Te habría creído sin necesidad de que te quitaras las botas.- le informé, viendo cómo las hojas rojas contrastaban con su opaca figura. Como si se hubiese tratado de un largo y fino trozo de carbón abandonado en medio del otoño.

- Nunca está de sobra demostrar las cosas antes de que te pidan que lo hagas.

Pasó, como solía hacer muy frecuentemente, a modo de tic, el dedo índice por las argollas de su oreja, observándome en espera de una respuesta que no llegó. Finalmente, cambió el tema, como – también- solía hacer muy frecuentemente, de la nada.

- Así que… ¿Vas a estudiar todas las vacaciones?

- Sí, Ren. Y también despertarme a las seis de la mañana por puro placer… Claro que no.

- No veo por qué te ofendes. Eres tan robótica que nadie se sorprendería si lo hicieras.

- Los robots también nos cansamos.

- Juju, era una manera de decir…

- …

- No creo que seas robótica.

- … Gracias.

-o-

"_¿Piensas ir al festival de otoño?"_

"_¡A mí me invitó…!"_

"_Es una suerte que sea entrada liberada."_

"… _y parece que irá toda la escuela…"_

"_Siempre hay un grupo de fenómenos que son la excepción."_

-o-

**La noticia está en todos lados, como persiguiéndome. Con sólo estar en tu presencia, recuerdo esos malditos afiches.** _Nunca antes fue triste no asistir a algo; detesto que hagas la diferencia._

Anna:

- No me lo imaginaba.- repetí, revisando por tercera vez la destartalada carpeta. Él bufó.

- No me vengas con que por parecer un niño malo como los que te prohíben frecuentar, te sorprende que sea un genio.

- Hm…- y no era una exageración. No supe qué era más insólito: si su excéntrico modo de archivar todos sus exámenes de álgebra según fecha y contenido o el hecho de que cada uno de estos luciera un rutilante "SOBRESALIENTE".

- ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

- Mejor…

Una sonrisa afloró, sin que mis músculos me pidieran permiso, en mis labios, ante la extrañamente atenta pregunta. De todos mis conocidos, Ren era la primera persona que recordaba cuanto le mencionara sobre Hanna, aún si sólo se trataba de un resfrío promedio. Él tenía una hermana y por esto, entendía a la perfección lo que el mío era para mí y en el rango de impresionante, este detalle le ganaba, por mucho, a su nivel de conocimientos matemáticos; nadie en la escuela debía de imaginar siquiera lo increíblemente humano que era el chico detrás de esas ojeras violáceas.

- Demonios, me arde… - sacó la lengua, enseñándome por enésima vez su nueva adquisición: un _piercing _justo al medio. Arrugué, sin poder evitarlo, la nariz.

- Nadie te mandó a enterrarte un pedazo de metal en la lengua.- le recordé.

El tranquilo y curiosamente agradable debate, como era habitual, se prolongó toda la tarde.

Ren.

Antes de que virara hacia su casa, hice esa pregunta, ésa que toda mi vida, hasta entonces, me había producido risa o asco, dependiendo del contexto o hasta miedo, cuando me la hacían a mí.

- Y… ¿Piensas ir a la escuela este viernes?

- … - se giró, sin comprender enseguida y sentí un inexplicable deseo de golpearme a mí mismo, al ver que tardaba un par de instantes en captar a lo que me refería. _Carajo, esto es incómodo._

- ¿…? – alcé una ceja, incitándola a recuperar el don del habla y a la vez, evitándole la duda de si era o no un sarcasmo absurdo a modo de despedida. Solían haberlos, después de todo.

- Eh… No lo sé.

- Sí, yo tampoco.

- Nunca he ido…

- Ni yo… - sonreí de costado, entre desagradablemente tenso y complacido al recordar nuestras innumerables cosas en común.

- Hao y los demás – comenzó y por algún motivo, sencillamente aborrecí cómo eso sonaba, diciéndolo ella- quieren ir un rato; pero… - su tono disgustado explicó las cosas en su lugar; aunque desde que había aludido a Asakura, yo sabía que no le apetecía mucho incluirse en el panorama.

Y era precisamente el alivio de saber que prefería eludir a ese tipo, lo que se llevaba el premio entre las diversas emociones que su compañía me traía de repente.

- La verdad es que no deja de ser una niñería; pero conoces a Nichrome, todo lo gratis le atrae.- reímos al mismo tiempo y los nervios se atenuaron con creces. Mentalmente, bendije al tarado de mi amigo.

- Entonces, ¿tú sí vas?

- Puede que me pase por allí… - fue casi una queja y enseguida me di la vuelta para irme, alzando la mano para despedirme, pero fue lo más cerca que estuve jamás de invitar a alguien a un estúpido baile.

- ¡Oye, yo no conozco a Nichrome! – exclamó a lo lejos, antes de voltearse a su vez. Y supe lo último porque, doblando la esquina, siempre terminaba esperando verla desaparecer a lo lejos.

-o-

"_¿El viernes, Anna? Tú nunca vas a esas cosas."_

"_Tampoco voy a quedarme mucho rato…"_

"_¿Te invitó alguien?"_

"_Eh… en realidad, no…"_

"_¿Quieres decir que piensas ir sola?"_

"_No, papá. Un grupo de chicos de mi sala también va…"_

"_Hao Asakura, ¿no?"_

"_Me parece bien que vayas con él, Anna."_

"_No es sólo con él, yo…"_

"_Deberías verlo más seguido, después de todo…"_

"_Querido."_

"_¿Después de todo, ¿qué?"_

"_Nada, linda. Sólo que… como no conoces a muchos chicos…"_

"… _Excelente, gracias."_

-o-

**Me evitas porque soy el único que se dará cuenta de que pasa algo, ¿no es cierto?**_ La gente le da importancia a cosas que no la tienen. Déjame en paz._

Ren.

La vi apoyada contra el muro de la biblioteca, con la vista perdida en algún punto del pasillo y enseguida, algo en la atmósfera me gritó que me quedara. Como si yo no hubiese pensado hacerlo, antes.

- ¿Arrendando libros? – interrogué, jugando con la navaja de mi bolsillo y como ella no elevó la cara para mirarme, estuve seguro de que algo sucedía, pero no comprendía cómo o por qué.

- Acabo de devolver una enciclopedia.- rectificó; su voz era tan neutra como siempre, sin embargo, había algo más esta vez.

- Qué divertido…

Un inusual silencio inundó el corredor; de pronto, los demás chicos que transitaban a nuestro alrededor, fuera de cobrar la misma insignificancia de siempre que dialogábamos, parecían haber perdido el don del sonido. Anna volvió a bajar la cabeza y cuando quise darme cuenta, mis dedos jugaban con un mechón de cabello lacio. Tan o más sorprendida que yo, volvió a fijar la mirada en mí.

- ¿Cómo anda Hanna? – decidí tocar un tema agradable; no me gustaba verla más triste de lo común. Aunque así era Anna: triste y tranquila como cualquiera que tuviera la capacidad de notar que el mundo a su alrededor iba en picada.

- Feliz, mis padres le regalaron un gato…

- Mi animal favorito.- solté al aire, procesando el tono amargo con el que ella había pronunciado el núcleo de la oración. Metí la mano derecha a mi bolsillo otra vez.

- ¿Y tu aro? – saqué la lengua, disimulando una sonrisa debida, en parte, a la pregunta y en parte, a su evidente intento de desviar la conversación.- Asco.

- ¿Problemas en casa? – disparé, sacando el viejo cortaplumas, luego de cerciorarme de que no había inspectores cerca. Seguramente, estarían ocupados con mis amigos.

- _Nunca está bien…_ - sólo alcancé a oír la mitad del gruñido en el que la campana convirtió sus palabras. Me incliné hacia ella con expresión de duda, omitiendo de mi mente el hecho de que era, en efecto, mi timbre de aviso.- Nunca está bien, nada de lo que hago les basta.- repitió con más dureza, clavándome la vista de golpe.

- Bienvenida al mundo real.- ironicé, pero su semblante no varió. Ni siquiera lo hizo en cuanto el filo de la navaja, jugando, rozó su pelo limpio.- ¿Hablas de las notas?

- De todo… - concluyó la frase o bien, un nudo en su garganta lo hizo por ella. A presente, el pasillo estaba verdaderamente vacío, a parte de nosotros dos y sólo recién, notando una extraña sequedad en mi boca, me di cuenta de que se me habían acabado los cigarrillos. Volví a inclinarme, luego de hacer un leve movimiento con mi mano armada y justo en ese momento, ella levantó un poco más el rostro.

Yo pensaba que nada podía persuadirme de dejar de fumar, antes de besar a Anna.

Anna:

Como la débil llama de una vela pequeña en medio de una cueva de carbón, algo dentro de mí se removió cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, una sensación dulce, tanto, que dolía; dolía sin causar verdadero daño y le ganaba a toda la tristeza de antes.

Los pasos de un auxiliar lo hicieron volverse; Ren lo saludó con un gesto de manos y luego volvió inclinarse hacia mí. Y yo, por primera vez aquel día, sonreí.

Ya era tarde y ninguno de los dos deseaba dirigirse hacia su salón; por ello, sin que él necesitara hacer mucho para convencerme, bajamos al patio e iniciamos la retirada.

- ¡Es para hoy día, Kyouyama!

- ¡Cierra la boca! Nunca antes había saltado la reja…

Caí de pie, del lado de la calle y sentí cómo mi aburrida ropa se convertía en alas, porque el impulso de la vida por fin mi alcanzaba. Me sentía libre y cuando Ren me sujetó, sin que yo me hubiese tropezado siquiera, la libertad varió a genuina felicidad. Y ese momento, el más feliz de mi vida, duró los dos metros del enrejado de la escuela.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

A velocidad moderada, nos alejamos del edificio, pero antes de llegar a la esquina, me tironeó del sweater para cruzar transversalmente la calle, vacía a esa hora. Pasivamente, dejé que mi vista vagara por los alrededores, quizá en busca de una respuesta a su interrogación y entonces, divisé, al final de la vereda que acabábamos de abandonar, un grupo de chicos de nuestra edad que también parecían interesados en nosotros. De ellos, sólo reconocí a Nichrome…

- Podrías acompañarme a hacer unos trámites.- sugirió, sacando de su bolso una botella de vidrio. Semanas atrás, yo habría jurado que se trataba de alcohol, pero sólo era jugo.

Jugo de durazno, el favorito de Ren.

- Como quieras.

Aunque, en realidad, era lo que yo más deseaba. Acompañarlo a él, a sus uñas negras y jeans agujereados, sus ojeras y sus botellas de jugo y sus calcetines sin marca y todos esos detalles que parecían completar mi carencia de ellos.

-o-

"_Miren quién nos visita."_

"_¡Ren, volviste de la tumba!"_

"_¿Están_ arriba_ o ahora les dio por adoptar la jerga de la idiotez?"_

"_Y ¿tu amiga rubia?"_

"_¿Anna?"_

"_¿Ya se aburrió de ti, que vuelves con tus viejos amigos?"_

"_No sé de qué diablos hablan; nunca me he ido."_

"_Oh, ¿Esa es la hierba que vende Usui?"_

"_Sép."_

"_¿Tu amiga Anna también fuma, Ren?"_

"_No, ella no fuma."_

"_¿Sabe que lo haces o cuando estás con ella, te transformas en el súper-niño ejemplar?"_

"_No jodan."_

"_Jujuju, pero qué humor…"_

"_Ya, enserio, Ren. Es que, acaso, ¿cortó contigo la señorita perfecta?"_

"_Anna no haría eso, Nichrome... Sus padres, sí."_

-o-

**Los demás no te conocen a ti ni tu manía de ser fría con lo que te provoca calidez. Por eso, ellos se ríen, mientras atraviesan la entrada del gimnasio, forrada con hojas anaranjadas y estúpidas estrellas doradas de cartulina. Ellos se ríen, porque no entienden que es imposible hacerlo, luego de haberte besado. Es imposible reír, sabiendo que por ser como soy, a ti te alejan, te encarcelan.**

**Y yo que había comenzado a pensar que, después de todo, la vida no era la mierda que parecía. **

_La mano de Hao está perfectamente tibia y limpia y cuando tira de mi muñeca, algo de ello me molesta. Me molesta que no esté fría y demasiado blanca como para lucir sana, me molesta que su playera sea verde pardo y no negra y que sonría tanto y sea tan atractivo y que todos los que lo ven, lo saluden y le sonrían, admirándolo o envidiándolo en secreto. Me molesta que su vaso sea de Coca-cola y que sus zapatillas sean Nike y que su cabello sea magnífico. Pero hay algo que me destruye: Hao no es tú. _

_Si sí lo fuera, lo demás no importaría._

Ren.

Al entrar, la música atentó contra nuestros tímpanos y mientras Nichrome me maldecía por mis padres, que no paraban de acosarlo vía celular, en vista de que yo había vendido el mío, eché una ojeada general a la estancia congestionada de gente, preguntándome cuál era el éxtasis que todos veían en moverse sin armonía alguna en medio de todo aquel ruido.

Cerca del puesto de bebidas, un tipo de un metro noventa se volteó y choqué contra él y como era más sencillo echarme la culpa que asumir su torpeza y pesadez corporal, murmuró un par de idioteces y me lanzó una mirada que intentaba ser hostil.

Hostil…

Hostilidad, era la palabra que definía con mayor exactitud el semblante de los padres de Anna. Hostilidad hacia lo que su hija quería: para ellos, un chico de cabello parado y con un aro en la lengua. Esa tarde, al irla a dejar, yo ni siquiera había atravesado la entrada de su jardín y sin embargo, los había visto asomados por la ventana y había visto sus caras, tan asquerosa y falsamente normales, esas expresiones frías que atormentaban mentalmente a Anna cuando no contestaba bien una pregunta de examen o sencillamente, no la contestaba. Sus padres me habían parecido la hostilidad tatuada en dos pares de ojos robóticos, que esperaban de una chica de diecisiete años todas las respuestas, absolutamente todas y la menor cantidad de errores posible.

Y eso era yo: un error. Mis muñequeras sucias no combinaban con el anillo que le habían regalado a su hija la Navidad anterior, por eso, no iban a permitir que nos diéramos la mano. Podía contagiarse.

Anna:

- ¡Anda, sólo una canción y ya!

- No. Y no insistas…

Esa sombra de ojos sintética y cara iba a hacerme enloquecer, si la risita hueca de Jeanne no lo conseguía antes. Clavé la vista en Hao y él, aprovechando mi atención, tironeó un poco más la manga de aquel vestido demasiado lindo que me habían obsequiado hacía un par de meses. Detestaba los vestidos; detestaba soportar a Hao. Me detestaba a mí misma.

- Esta canción no es tan movida. Ahora, ¿qué dices?

Pero Hao insistió, a pesar de todas mis negativas anteriores. ¿Por qué Ren no había insistido?

Recordar su expresión neutra, la mañana siguiente de nuestro primer beso, cuando lo traté con demasiada banalidad, demasiada indiferencia en relación a lo que fuese que éramos, hacía que me preguntara invariablemente cuán importante había sido yo para él, realmente. Porque, por mucho que me asustara admitirlo y pese a la decepción con la que tendría que cargar, esa noche, cuando Hao, sus amigos y yo entrábamos al gimnasio lleno de hojas muertas y coloridas, yo busqué una silueta sombría casi sin querer y el vacío vertiginoso que me había absorbido con el paso de las milésimas me había hecho comprender que, si a Ren de verdad le hubiese afectado en algo volver o no volver a hablar conmigo, si algo en sus facciones hubiese variado aquella mañana, cuando lo nuestro, gracias a mi pávida sumisión, había comenzado a desquebrajarse, yo no habría podido fingir más; habría terminado por rebelarme frente a mi familia, frente a las expectativas de lo que nos rodeaba.

Habría aceptado, finalmente, el hecho de que me había enamorado de él.

Un inicio de nudo en mi tráquea murió cuando los dedos de Hao se entrelazaron con los míos y él comenzó a hacerme girar suavemente, al son de una melodía que para él podía ser tenue, pero a mí me resultaba igual de estrepitosa que todas las anteriores.

- Podrías sonreír de vez en cuando… - oí su voz, convertida en un murmullo, por sobre las notas enloquecidas y algo en su tono me hizo recordar el de… otra persona. Alguien a quien, evidentemente, yo no le interesaba como parecía interesarle al chico frente a mí.

**Pero tus manos están entre las suyas y cuando se inclina para hablarte, no te alejas, sólo lo miras y tampoco te alejaste cuando te besé. ¿Fue porque querías que te besara o porque, en el fondo, sabías que no iba a pasar de eso? Él te quiere, Anna, le gustas y su cabello no asusta a tus padres. No voy a cambiar, maldición; no voy a cambiar por algo que no valió nada. Y lo que más me asquea de todo esto, es que al verlos bailar – sé que no te gusta hacerlo, se lee en todos tus gestos, por cierto- me embarga la ridícula impresión de que estoy dejando que me roben algo. **_Dime…: Alguna vez, cuando hablábamos, ¿te parecí bonita? Esa vez, cuando nos castigaron, ¿qué pensaste de mí, cuando terminamos solos en un aula desierta? ¿Llegaste a conocerme de veras, Ren? Porque, entonces, debiste haber notado que era una farsa, que trataba de ser una estatua, a pesar de que con tu sola presencia y tus maldiciones pesimistas, mis células se volvían estrellas fugaces. O tal vez, simplemente viste dentro de una ostra con esos ojos enmarcados de negro y encontraste una perla que no valía la pena intentar conservar. Una perla opaca. _

Ren.

Luego de aquella noche, vinieron dos semanas de vacaciones y al volver a la escuela, nos limitábamos a mirarnos; no nos saludábamos siquiera. Habíamos muerto, eso era todo. Pero me bastaba con pensar en ella, para convencerme una vez más de que había sido su culpa antes de que fuera la mía. Lo cierto es que era la culpa de ambos, pero así era más fácil; como era más fácil culpar a Usui por vender marihuana, en vez de sentirme mal por no hacer nada para detener su perdición.

Es que desde el momento en que le había visto con Asakura en medio de la pista, transformada en un maniquí que le repugnaba incluso más que a mí y contemplándola, a pesar de todo, a través de una máscara que engañaba a todo el mundo, menos a nosotros – ella y yo, por separado- me había empezado a dar cuenta de que ésa era mi manera de enfrentar los navajazos de la vida: no habiendo provocado el daño, nunca hacía nada por detenerlo. Dejaba que las cosas se desintegraran, aunque fuese algo autodestructivo, porque mi política era esperar la muerte sin salir herido en los intentos inútiles.

Algún día, al final, íbamos a estar bajo tierra y mis exámenes de álgebra iban – yo quería creer- a ser reciclados y la gente seguiría usando ropa de marca y comprándole drogas a niñas de quince años. Algún día, chicas como Anna irían a la universidad, a estudiar una carrera que sin desagradarles, no les apasionaría y para terminar con el mejor nivel académico y el mejor novio imaginable por la estúpida sociedad, ése del tipo soñado con el que combinarían en todos los sentidos. Ése que nunca terminaba en detención y que no llamaba a su hermano sólo para saber si se había curado de su resfriado.

Algún día, tipos como yo, Nichrome y el resto de quienes actuaban tal y como les dictaba el jodido subconsciente iba a descomponerse en la miseria, agonizando con el recuerdo de la chica de piedra que les había robado un corazón que habrían jurado no tener, antes de conocerla.

Anna:

Fue raro, en el fondo, creo que esperé a que las cosas cambiaran de alguna manera; como si mi dolor interno hubiese podido mover nuestros hilos y provocarnos una ilógica e inusual intención de romper el silencio que nos separó cada vez más, desde entonces.

Durante los quince días que sucedieron al festival de otoño, Hao y los demás fueron añadiéndose rápidamente a mi vida rutinaria y al retorno al colegio, yo era parte de su grupo, por lo menos, exteriormente.

Hubo una ocasión, una mañana en que yo caminaba con Hao y Horo-horo. Fue la última vez que oí la voz de Ren.

- ¡De veras, Anna! Serías un médico excelente.

- No trates de arreglarla, Horokeu Usui.

- Jajaja, no vas a poder salir de ésta, Horo.- mientras ellos comenzaban a insultarse sin malicia, cruzamos el pasillo en dirección al patio y justo al doblar la esquina, sucedió algo que me inspiró una sensación de _déja vu_.

- Auch.

- ¡Mira por dónde vas, idiota!

- Tranquilo – contemplando los ojos enrojecidos de Nichrome, Horokeu no retrocedió-, fue un accidente…

- Ya quisieras, imbécil.- el olor a droga era tóxico. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Nichrome se había lanzado contra Horo y de la nada, su grupo de amigos punketos había aparecido, cada uno peor agestado que el otro.

Con una excepción.

- ¡Rayos, Horo, ¿quieres que te maten?! – mientras Hao tironeaba prudentemente a Usui, luego de haberme hecho a un lado del tumulto, sentí que alguien me miraba.

Mis ojos se toparon con unos críticos y llenos de ironía.

Esa vez, tal vez por la hemorragia nasal que había sufrido la última, Ren se mantenía al margen del alboroto, con su bolso oscuro y un cigarrillo a medio fumar en la mano. Él no estaba drogado, pero su expresión me resultó peor que cualquier otra.

- ¡… siempre metiéndonos en problemas! Vamos, Anna

Uno de los camaradas desgarbados de Ren nos gritó que nos fuéramos a la mierda, ganándose un mascullo molesto de Hao, que arrastraba a Horo hacia la puerta de salida, tirándome de la mano. Mi vista, en ningún momento, se despegó de Ren y un agujero se me formaba en el pecho, cuando su propia ley del hielo se volvía cada vez más tangible.

No fue hasta cuando atravesaba la puerta, junto a dos deportistas destacados, alumnos comunes que irían a la universidad, dos personas bien que tenían un futuro estable, como el que mi familia esperaba para mí, que oí la última frase, la desintegración del último poco de esperanza que nos había unido como un hilo corroído el flojo cinismo.

_- Para variar, los cobardes huyen._

-o-

_**Anna Kyouyama se graduó con honores y recibió una beca universitaria en las afueras del país, en donde se fue a estudiar odontología, resultando ser de las primeras de su clase. Durante la licenciatura, su madre lloró de orgullo y su padre, luego de entregarle el diploma, como es costumbre ceremonial, le dio las llaves de su nuevo automóvil. Como era una fiesta nocturna, su hermano Hanna no pudo asistir y Anna no sonrió durante todo el evento, aunque esto, nadie lo notó. Se casó dos años luego de recibirse como odontóloga, con un cirujano de apellido Diethel con el que se fue a vivir a Inglaterra. Murió sola, leyendo un manual de indumentaria dental en su biblioteca privada, el día del cumpleaños de su hermano.**_

_**Ren Tao murió en un accidente de auto el mismo día de la graduación: su amigo Nichrome iba al volante y había ingerido diversas bebidas alcohólicas, además de marihuana en exceso. Sus funerales se efectuaron en privado en su país natal, China y no se completó, pues hubo una emergencia en la empresa de su padre. Meses más tarde de su fallecimiento, una menor que asistía a su anterior escuela se introdujo en la que en otros tiempos había sido su habitación y encontró, junto a un archivador desgastado y restos de hierba quemada, un fino mechón de escasos cabellos rubios cortados de manera dispareja, probablemente, con corta plumas.**_

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†

NOTA: por si no se entendió, el día en que se besaron, Ren le cortó a Anna un mechón de pelo.

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†

DESPUÉS. _Si no les gustó, mis disculpas… es mi primer RenxAnna serio. Si sí les gustó, tómenlo como un regalito de Navidad adelantado._

**NOS VEMOS.**

**S.W**


End file.
